Being Killed
by EverMoreMySweet
Summary: Change. Change is never a good thing but it's also never a bad thing. For change cames with many different pros and cons. Most of the time a lot of people have away of seeing more cons than pros, however sometimes when your in the right place at the the right time, well, everything usual works out. **Summary Edited** full summary inside [AU]
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I know I shouldn't be starting anything new but this idea has been bugging me to write it. I have a collection of one-shots I'd like to post as well before this piece. Who knows? Maybe that's best, knowing myself, I'll probably have three chapters written for this fanfiction by the time the first chapter is posted. _

_As I said in the summary, the other Titans will not come into this fanfiction until later, so mostly just Robin for now. The OCs that I have written or at least focus somewhat on, are based on my best friend and her younger brother, so there not really my characters. _

_My goal for this fanfiction is to have long chapters, like three thousand words or so, without dragging on the chapter and making it boring (I know sometimes I do that, and I can understand why people would be annoyed with me, I've read fanfictions like that before [sadly]). _

_I have to give credit to __**The Maze Runner**__ and __**The Hungry Games**__ trilogies, for the idea for this story. However in no way, form or fashion will this revel any twists that may come in those books. _

_Finally, we have reached the disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything associated with them. I own nothing._

_SUMMARY: _I've been here all my life, or at least since I could remember, I've been stuck in this little white room. So what did I do all day? I sat there, for days at a time. Did nothing but sat. Food and water would come randomly, believe me when I said I've tried to see if there was a pattern to it. Every seven days or so the door would open, at the end of the white hallway there's a gym, the gym (as far as I could tell) had the latest training equipment. So I assumed they wanted me to train, but train for what? (AU, mostly about Robin, maybe some RobRae in future chapters. Other characters such as Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven will come into play later).

* * *

**Being Killed**

**Chapter One**

**The Start of The Project**

* * *

Artificial light was casted around the small white room. The room was perfectly square, a white bookshelf sat in the far west corner, even the books that sat upon it had white covers and pages, and there was no title or wording on the covers of the books. A white bathroom door was beside that bookshelf. Another door was placed in the middle of the east wall; a baby blue tray was in front of it. The tray had a cup of water and toast on it, breakfast. A black sheeted bed (The only thing that wasn't white) was on the south wall and last but not least a vent up on the top of the north wall almost touching the ceiling.

A grunt was heard from the bed as a teenage boy around fifteen was awoken by the light. He was dressed a white t-shirt and white jeans. His black hair that fell to the left side of his face (1), his blue eyes and tanned skin stood out from the paleness of the room. Some would wonder why he was not as white as a ghost considering that he had never seen the sun.

He jumped out of bed and raced for the food. You could tell he was hungry by the way he ate the three pieces of toast. Most would describe it as disturbing. But the teenager didn't have time to be concerned about manors, he hadn't ate anything for four days, sure there was water served but food? Nope. You would think he'd be used to this, living here his entire life. However the wait for the food had been two day tops with water often put in front of his door. A day and a half without having water only food and he'd only gone one day without either (2).

The male had no idea what the point of keeping him here was. He pondered this while drinking the fresh water. What would be the point of locking a teenage boy that appeared to be fifteen or sixteen in a white room with books to entertain him? It doesn't make any sense, well, unless he was missing the bigger picture, which he most likely was.

What was also weird was he couldn't remember his family, age or name but he knew he had come here when he was very young, so it makes sense he didn't know his family, age or name (he's never had any contact with anyone that he could remember), but he somehow knew how to read and talk. Which if no one taught him how to speak words and their meanings, how could he possible read and understand the meaning of the word cat, for example, and know what one looks like, but he had never seen one in his life?

The teen signed as he pushed the tray under the door and left it there for the people or the _things _that were feeding him. He went to the bookshelf to look to see if there was a new book there. Last time he counted there was thirty-nine books, so he went and started to count and to his luck there was a new one. He grabbed it and made his way over to the bed, since there was no chair, and started to read. The teenager discovered that books would often appear ever few days.

Once again there was no pattern to this, but there was a precise place for the books, the reasoning for counting the books was to make sure there was a new one after that he pick up the book at the very end and checked if he'd read it yet, than the first spot on the top shelf, and lastly he'd check the third spot to the left on the third shelf.

Once the teen made his way to his bed, he started to read. This book was interesting. It was titled _To Lose_ _by Ally Brown _(3). He continued to read until the he heard the automatic door open.

He put the book down and started to the door only to realize; a woman had walked through the door. His steps stopped as he analyzed this person.

The woman had curly hair that sat just below her shoulders. Her hair was a sandy blonde tone, dark roots but very light tips. Her eyes were light green with some blue mixed in. Her skin was pale with a just a pinch of colour. She wore a black lab coat with an orange shirt underneath and a black pencil skirt (4). She also had glasses with rectangle lenses.

"Hello Robin," Her voice was calm and relaxed as a gentile smile was upon her face, "I'm Doctor Hannah Nicole Lillie, I'll be doing your 'check up' (5) today, I'm sure you have questions for me and I will answer as many as I can. Please sit back down, we'll get started right away."

She started by asking him to run on the spot for one minute, then using tools from a bag, he didn't notice that she was carrying, she listen his heart beat, his lungs and how he was breathing, she asked what he was eating and if he had any pain anywhere, she stuck a plastic stick with material on the end down his throat. Which made his eyes water, when he asked, she said that she was checking for an illness and that was all she offered, not that he pushed for information even though he had a billon questions lined up. The Doctor did a few more things and test with her tools, such as taking a blood sample, checking his ears, ect. Before putting the tools back in the back bag, she asked him about what question he wanted to ask her.

"How'd you know my name? Where did you come from? Why are you here? What else to do know about me? Do you know who my family is? And where they are? Do I have a last name?" The questions flew out of his month before he could stop them.

"Whoa, slow down kiddo," a smile was on her face showing she was not angry but amused; her hands were up in the surrender sign. "I was told by my bosses that gave me a file, I'm from London, Ontario but I came here from the main boss's building, I'm here to check up on your health before you go into The Playing Area, I know lots of things about you feel free to ask and I'll answer as best as I can, I don't know anything about your family or where they are, yes," she chuckles "everyone has a last name."

"Then why did you-"

"This is something I'm not suppose to tell you about and/or more about _The Playing Area _than I already have, so don't even ask about that, your real name is Richard Grayson, most people will know that name-"

"But why-"

"Listen," her voice snapped a bite and was harsher than before, "I'll have you know, I really," she lowered her voice, "I'm really hoping you'll survive this. I know you'd be able to set things right in the world once again, don't let what _Slade_ tell you affect what you see as wrong and right, stay true to your gut feeling and do whatever it tells you to do, other than get yourself killed of course and for your name... Just stick with Robin until you gather a group of people you can trust and you know will not turn their backs on you..." Hannah raised her voice and made it sound cold and unforgiving "and that why you never interrupt adults that are talking to you, they, like I, cannot and will not put up with that! Do I make myself clear?" Her glare could turn fire into ice, yeah it was that cold.

Robin nodded.

"Good," The Doctor smiled, "get some rest, you'll need it." She picked up her bag and turned to leave through the still-opened door.

"Wait..!" Robin's voice stopped her in mid step, "thank you for... Everything..." His voice was kind and soft.

"No problem kiddo," and when she left the room the door slide close.

Robin did as she told him to and went back to sleep. But he couldn't help himself, he wonder what was wrong with his name, what heck was The Playing Area? But the thought that kept repeating itself was: Who is Slade? (6)

* * *

A man sat in a chair before many screen. He was watching the conversion between Doctor Hannah Nicole Lillie and the boy Grayson. The camera was hidden in the vent; the vent wasn't opened only to let fresh air in, no, just like everything else in this _game _everything has a double use and reason.

He chuckled to himself as he went over the how simple this really was, then again nothing was ever perfect nor easy. You don't get a free lunch.

He was actually surprised how the boy didn't even notice the camera yet, unlike number seven who had seen it as soon as she woke up the first morning. He be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat impressed by it. The girl was the only one who noticed it for peat's sake, the only one out of one hundred and twenty. By the glares she sent the camera, the girl either knew what he had done to them or was close to knowing. Some people would freak out and have her killed but that wasn't how he saw it.

No, he knew who was going to survive and who was going to die. He'd been watching everything. He also knew number seven and Grayson; number twenty-eight were on that list. And that list was important, so why waste her? She _is_ important

* * *

Robin woke up and did the same as yesterday, get up eat breakfast, ponder stuff and scrambled thoughts as he drank water, check for books, there was none. So instead of reading, since he finished the book yesterday, he resorted to staring at a wall while thinking about the weirdness of yesterday and what it all meant.

The door opened, after checking to make sure no one was there, he made his way to the gym.

Robin started off punching a punching bag. He practiced using a bow and arrow, he was never any good at that, though he was great at throwing knifes and small blades. He also practiced making a fire and traps for some animals. Don't ask why it just feels right. After that he moves on to his favourite part: gymnastics. After a quick warm up (some stretching) he moved gracefully around the gym. Doing whatever felt natural.

Three or four hours passed before Robin made it back to his room. He usual drinks the water in the shower after time in the gym. Once or twice he had gotten a small cup of cold water, but never something like this. In front of him stood a _filled_ water bottle, a new pair of clothes and a black backpack. A small piece of paper sat on top on the clothes.

_"Be thankful for this - Doctor Hannah Nicole Lillie" _

Robin thanked Hannah as he took the stuff in his room. Robin placed the new stuff on his bed while he took a shower; once he was done he tried on the clothes.

The clothes were a black t-shirt with an orange 's' on the left side or his chest. The sweat shirt was black and his jeans were also black and steal toed shoes. They fit and not only did they fit but he looked good in them, though he would've preferred brighter colours, such as red or green.

He put the dark blue water bottle in the backpack.

His door opened and two robots stood there. They looked like human figures, they had an oranges spot covering their heads, and they also had steel toed shoes and metal gloves. The robots had shin plats and metal plates, which start at their shoulders and wrap around making a circle around the robots necks.

"Please follow us." One of them spoke (7).

Not that Robin feared them and didn't want to come with them, it was the curtiosity of what was going on that made him edger to see what was happening. Questions arose in his mind. When he realized the robots were waiting for him, he blushed and grabbed the backpack and throw it over is shoulder. If there was ever a time to use this, it was now.

He followed the robots down the white hall, which was the way to the gym, but there was no door, the hall way simply kept going. Robin stood behind the robots trying to figure something's out, however it's always the same questions, why and what.

They got to a point where the hallway started to have doors. Millions of white doors stood in the hallways, more like a hundred and nine-teen, counting himself hundred and twenty. What would a person do with a hundred and twenty people?

All thoughts disappeared as he entered a big room. It was massive. It was was full with people. A long desk was stretched from the south wall to the north wall on the west side. On the east side there was a stage with two people, one happened to be Doctor Lillie. And a man in his last teens probably eighteen, that looked somewhat like her, same hair and eyes.

He walked to the crowded area and stayed in the back, watching everyone. They were all dressed the same as he and they all had backpacks; some people had their water bottles out and were drinking from it.

What's happened? Had these people been here the whole time and he hadn't known about them? When did that hallway get there? Why was- he jumped out off his train of thought when Hannah spoke into the microphone.

"Attention, attention," she spoke calmly, "I'm Doctor Hannah Nicole Lillie and this is my brother Doctor Connor (8) Mitchell Lillie," He's a doctor? But he's only eighteen! Then again she looks to be in her late twenty at the oldest. "We know you want answers and we here to give you some, so let's start from the beginning, please brother," she moved out of the way for him.

He was basically a male version of Hannah only younger. He wore an orange dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes. "When you were young you were expose to a deadly disease called the H.I.V.E, for short, and we came to the discovery your bodies somehow cured you. This doesn't mean you're immune it means your body's adapted to living with the disease and somehow fought it off. Most people don't know they have the disease until they drop dead or have symptoms and by the time they have symptoms, they're incurable. But that not why you all are here, yes we do have a cure but it only works on those who are just exposed by the time they show symptoms it's too late to save them. Anyways we need-"

"So basically the disease just kills you?!" A male voice yelled.

"Yes, that's what the disease does... Moving on... Every day we are closer to finding a cure for everybody, it's just in reach. However we have a problem... Most of our brilliant scientist are dying from old age or are getting the disease them selves, that's where you come in. We have ten spots open and ten spots only. This industry was built on trust so we have to kept the number of scientist who work with the files low. You all have not only survived the H.I.V.E, but you are all intelligent in our own ways. However there are too many of you... We only need ten out of hundred and twenty. I'm not gonna lie, we're going to put you though hell and see who survives and who well... Dies. We can't put one hundred and twenty kids in one _playing area_, so we made three different groups for three different areas, each group will have thirty members, the sexes will be mixed, we will only need four people from group A and group B and two from group C."

"What happens to the other survivors?!" A female voice yelled.

Connor chuckled darkly "Sweetheart there's only going to be ten survivors, as to what you will be surviving will be explained later, as for now please make your way over to the sign in station, that's where you'll get a dog tag. Why you need these will be explained in time."

Robin made his way to the station and spotted Hannah. He got in line with the few boys and girls that were there. Every station had a woman sating at it helping the others, they were all dressed like Hannah, black lab coats and pencil skirts.

It finally became his turn.

"It's nice to see you again _Robin..." _She gave him a tag that said Robin, he smiled and thanked her as she directed him to go to the eastern door, and to stand at the red marks and wait out there for more instructions. Robin nodded.

Robin headed towards the eastern door; it was like a normal door, just white... he opened the door and was amazed, he walked around the room gawking, this room was like the gym high ceilings and lots of space. There were windows in the room; behind the windows there was scientists, probably those who designed it.

There was a big screen T.V hanging from the ceiling and surprisingly nothing behind it. It was just foggy air.

In front of the T.V was three markers the red one was first, the green marker was second and a blue colored one was on the far left. Red being on the right. Robin stood by the mark with some other people that were there, soon one after one, people filled up the space of the room.

"Hello, um I'm Doctor Sally G. Gold, and I'm going to be explaining and giving the finally instructions," Her voice was cold and you could tell she was old.

"If you haven't figure it out already the red marker is group A, the green marker is group B and the blue marker is group C. Now that that's out of the way I'll get to the important stuff, group A you're going to be sent to Jump City," images flashed on the screen of old rundown buildings, "you'll have to survive here and get to warehouse 49 on water street and there we will pick you up, take as much time as needed, oh and don't forget about the infected running around... The infected are the second staged of the H.I.V.E disease, be thankful were not putting you out there with people who are at stage five. Group A this task was designed for geniuses and masters of the mind. It may seem simple but every corner you turn there we will be a challenging your every thought. That's what the thirty of you are, masters of the mind."

"Group B, you are going to Gotham City, your objective is to survive in this city for a week, once again this may seem simple but it's not, you will be faced with stage four infected. At the end of day seven go to warehouse 48 and we will pick you there. Group B this task was designed for warriors, survivors and most importantly for fighters, for those that have the drive to do the impossible." Pictures were now upon the screen, images of Gotham City and let me tell you it was not pretty, like Jump City and possibly worse.

"Group C, you'll be working up in the mountains, stage one infected live here, your task is to avoid them at all times. Once again this is not easy please don't get cocky. This was designed for the people who have the will to survive and those who will fight to survive when everything else has gone to crap. Group C we will pick you up at cabin thirdly miles east of your starting point. You have five days."

"Any questions?"

"Good because group A, your first."

* * *

_Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Eight pages... I know sad. But hey I don't know about you but I'm really happy about how this turned out, I thought I kept Robin in character and everything seems to be going the right pase, what did you think, too fast? Too slow? Longer chapters? Shorter chapter? Liked the length of this chapter? Review! And let me know! _

_Flames accepted! Yes, if you're really that rude, please flame the couple even though there wasn't a thing of romance in this chapter. If it's just about how bad my writing is please let me know how to improve! If you have any questions about anything please just PM or even review your question. _

_(1) Robin's hair is styled like it was in 'Trouble in Tokyo' where Robin looks all badass and stuff. Hehe... _

_(2) information I got about this was from _

_(3) To Lose by Ally Brown isn't a book, I made the name up_

_(4) Can anyone piece together the puzzle? Review your ideas! _

_(5) 'Check ups' you know, like when you were a kid and went randomly to the doctors? _

_(6) Quoting from the end of the very first episode _

_(7) the robot don't talk in the cartoon, or they never had, does anybody know who the robots are working for? review now! _

_(8) Does anyone remember 'Doctor Connors' from Spider-Man? Lol I do, -_-' oh and Doctor Connor and Doctor Hannah were based of my best friend and her younger brother, their names are changed though. _

_I wish you all a good day... Maybe I'll go write a fluffy, airily fanfic right now? Hehe. Next chapter coming soon until then_

_Luv u! :D _

_Yeah, I'm childish, deal with it. B) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This has to be one of the shortest updates I have ever done (for chaptered fanfics) ... I think that's a bit sad personally. Chapter one is edited, I'll make sure to re-read this chapter before I post it, that's where I went wrong last chapter, I trusted spell-check. My mistake. _

_Thank you mojoboy31 and krikanalo for reviewing! It means a lot. _

_mojoboy31: No sadly I haven't, but I'll look for it. I'm two hundred pages into Death Cure, so maybe I'll start Corridor next, if I can find it. :) _

_If you wish to read the credit for the characters, which are not mine as well as the credit I gave to two book trilogies please go read the first author's note in chapter one, I'm not going to repeat myself every chapter. _

* * *

**Being Killed **

**Chapter Two**

**So This is Jump City? **

* * *

_"I walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known,_

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone,"_

_"I walk this empty street, _

_On the boulevard of broken dreams,_

_When the city sleeps,_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone," _

_-Green Day, Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

* * *

The city was broken and run down, windows were either broken or boarded up with wood. The doors on most buildings were also glass, most of them were either boarded up as well or had piles of furniture in the door way. You could tell Jump City was abandoned because of the tall grass that grew freely and all the pants that grew in the cracks of old driveways and roads.

Jump City usually had warm summer nights, but it didn't seem so tonight. The moon being crescent already limited the pale moon light, so you can image that it was very hard to see anything when the clouds decided to cover the only light source that was in the city. The wind picked up, chilling anything in it's path to the bone. Temperatures down dramatically in the first hour of sun down and continued to drop.

What did this mean for Robin? It meant finding any rug, blanket or sheet and trying to kept warm as well as trying not to fall asleep. Robin had come across a book once, back in his little white and warm room, one of the characters in the book ended up falling asleep in a cold climate and that led to his death. Robin wasn't a doctor but he certainly did not want to die, he had just found out what the outside looked like, what the sun's heat felt like, the soft touch of the wind, he didn't want to die when there was so much to learn about. All the questions that could be answered.

Once again he had to remind himself this wasn't just a class trip, where you go to a cool, new, place and try to learn as much as you can so you aren't as screwed over at test time. It was the real world and as much as he didn't want to admit it, there was a deadly disease traveling from person to person, driving them over the point of insanity and then killing them, unless they did it themselfs or someone else did...

Robin shuddered, he didn't like to think about that. The near thought of the taking of lives really didn't sit well with him, if he could, he would spend every moment of everyday stopping people from doing wrong, if he ever got the chance he would. Robin would bring forth every dark soul and send them away. Protecting people and lives or bring closure and justice for others. But it's hard to bring a disease to justice and that why... That's why he was going to make it though this.

He _is_ going to be apart of the group of three that survive, there is no doubt about that. Doctor Hannah Nilcole Lillie's words kept ringing in his head _"I'm really hoping you'll survive this. I know you'd be able to set things right in the world once again, don't let what _Slade_ tell you affect what you see as wrong and right, stay true to your gut feeling and do whatever it tells you to do, other than get yourself killed of course. And for your name... just stick with Robin until you gather a group of people you can trust and you know will not turn their backs on you..." _And that's exactly what he was going to do, surviving was the main goal, but he had to remember to give the name 'Robin' which is what his dog tag reads. As for a group of people, Robin figured he just put that to the back of his mind, when he finds the right people or any people at all, he'll be thinking about who is to be trusted and who is not to be. He still didn't understand why his name would put him in danger, the faster Robin got answers the better.

However Robin cannot do anything useful until morning, instead of thinking, he focused on keeping his eyes open and heart beating.

When morning came Robin was awoken by the light from the bedroom window. The light danced it's way around the room, first to the ground and then a bookshelf, a desk and last but not least a teenage boy's face. The temperature started to climb again at dawn and Robin couldn't resist the sweet call of sleep.

Robin was still dressed in his black hoodie, black pants and the grey dog tag was still around his neck. His hair was all over the place and Robin was beganing to hate his hair, it was always in his eyes. He remembered the last time he brushed his hair; it was when he got out of the shower.

He missed that now, the feeling of being clean, pure was taken away, he now had to use the water for drinking.

Robin had been in _The playing area _for three days. He had found some cans of food and his water bottle was almost out of water, he'll have to remember to look for some. So far Robin had been looking for anyone else in the City, 'The infected' as the doctor so nicely but it, hadn't even showed up yet.

Robin was completely alone... And he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

Instead of uselessly lying there on the ground he decide to do something. And that something was eating up good, old, peaches, straight from the can.

That's weird... Robin pounded, the peaches taste like satly iron. Robin stopped eating and turned the can around finding the expiry date, it read 3-21-2014, so it wasn't the peaches... Wait how the hell can you get peaches or any type of healthy food to last well over a year? And who knows when the hell they were actually picked and packaged? What was he eating? Robin stopped eating, apatite lost.

He decide to find out what that fowl irony smell was coming from. Either there was a lot of whatever it was or it had been there for a long time for Robin to be able to taste it.

Before he left the bedroom Robin took one last look around. He supposed the room was once the guest room, simply had a bookshelf, desk, bed, a closet and some pictures of family members. Before leaving the room, he turned and pick up a black famed picture. It was of a Mother, and Daughter, he guessed this because they share some traits; soft brown hair that fell nicely down to shoulder length, tanned skin and big dark brown eyes filled with love. The Mother looked in her early forties and the daughter looked to be about ten.

The sourness and bitterness of the Earth's condition, he realize, didn't really make a difference to him for this is the first time he'd been outside, but this was like a slap on the face, these people, that little ten year old that hadn't even lived yet probably died because of the H.I.V.E disease.

This only made the flames higher, the goal for survival was always something he had to do, but now it had a purpose, those ten people who made it were going to be apart of a bigger plan, a bigger game than this one itself. How he knew that scared him, but than again it was simple logic, the name _The Playing Area _was already a give away this was curle sick game, and that maybe there was more to sending them here than was reveled, more like they had just touched the deadly surface of the cold bittersweet and honest truth of what all those Doctors and scientist were doing to one hundred and twenty male and female teenagers.

A scream knock him out of thought, he dropped the picture making it break. But the scream didn't stop there, no, it continued.

Without hesitation, Robin raced down stairs into the the kitchen where the horrid sound was coming from. The smell grew stronger as he raced down the stairs, felt he was going to throw up as he reached the kitchen door. He had to wipe his eyes as tears fell from his watering eyes. It was almost unbearable.

Robin through open the kitchen door, the sight he saw may his stomach do summer salts and his head feel light.

A dark, warm, sicking substance stuck to everything, the once yellow and grey kitchen was turned into a blood bath. However, Robin wasn't as concerned about the kitchen as he was about the body lying on the floor.

The body was covered in blood. Although he could tell the body was female, but the question was, was she even alive? So that meant checking her vital sighs.

Robin decided to try to find a plus on her wrist, he gently lifted her right arm and placed two fingers on her wrist. Nothing. Robin leaned down and was about to try and find a plus on her neck, however before he could do so, the girls arm shot out and gabbed his wrist.

Many emotions arose in Robin, too many mixed together to tell what emotions were what.

The girls eyes shot right open, two pink cat-like eyes looked right at him. The girl started to laugh insanely,

"They told me they would kill me," the girl continued to laugh, Robin however was listening to the words she was saying, he may need to remember her words for later, no matter how insane they are. "I don't blame them anyways, we made this happen!" She screamed, bloody and salty tears rushed down her checks as she continued to cry and laugh.

"Made what happen?" Robin finally found his voice.

"The disease we made it!" She shirked, "We made the disease!"

Instead of voicing his thoughts of anger, he let her vent, this girl must of been though hell if she really did help create the H.I.V.E disease.

"But it doesn't matter! Were all going to die! It doesn't matter what you do! Or where you go they will find you!" She screamed insanely, "we may have created the disease, but they made the infected!"

The girl continued to scream, laugh and cry. Robin watched and listen to the girl as she experienced different emotions.

Robin didn't know what was scarier how this girl looked no older than seventeen and she was losing her mind, or that... This was the world now, cold and unforgiving.

Her hand started to squeeze down on his wrist. She was now angry, "If we haven't had to try to cure those people, that boy, none of this would've happen" her eyes narrowed, "it was all because of that boy and his stupid family and there selfishness," she spat out every word, "I guess they were right, I am a jinx!" She was back to screaming, crying and laughing.

"But you... Richard John Grayson can save us all," she now spoke quietly, "over there is a map, it will lead you to the others..." She pointed her finger over to the one place there was no blood, and in-fact there was a map there, "by the way they were lying, you only have two weeks tops before they leave you here, also, infected don't die, I should know, I am one!" and we were back to the screaming. This continued for ten seconds or so, until she stopped. She started to sing. Her eyes glowed a light pink that matched her eye color.

She sat up, hand still gripped around Robin's wrist, a cheshine grin placed it self on her face. And a demonic voice whispered in his ear,

"Run."

And that's what he did, Robin jumped up breaking the embrace between them, grabbed the map and high-tailed it out of the house, as he listen to the laugher and screams from an insane teenage girl.

* * *

A/N: first of all, I'm really sorry about the wait and length of this chapter, I know my goal was to make the chapters at least three thousand words, but I figured that was the perfect place to end it and I'm almost certain the next chapter will be very long, a lot stuff will happen next chapter.

Starfire may air in the next chapter but I'm not sure yet, I might just stick with Robin for chapter three. Whether or not Star comes in on chapter three, she will be the first Titan Robin meets, even though all the other Titans do not fit in the 'Area one group' description, Robin will still be meeting them. Do not worry my readers.

Also I haven't decide if there will be romance between Robin and Raven yet, only time will tell, but yes I am planing on making that romance happen, and yes I did add Raven name to the character list, because even if the romance between Robin and Raven doesn't happen, she still plays a big part in the fan fiction.


End file.
